The child of Goodwitch
by Zackwolf97
Summary: will place summary when completed.


(i do not own rwby. and if people are gonna be assholes and make rude and disrespectful comments i will remove this story as well as my account and post on another site.)

I walked through the snow covered woods not knowing where to go, or what to do. I gripped my mother's cloak wrapped around me as the wind assaulted me. Unable to see due to the hood hanging over my eyes I tripped over a root and fell into a deep snow pile.

Mommy where are you? You said we would meet at the willow!I thought as tears streamed down my face, only to freeze, enhancing my already bitter cold skin.

I heard the sound of someone trudging through the snow. Turning my head in curiosity see a woman looking at me from a distance. In her hands, was a strange device. She lifted the device to her mouth and relayed the sighting into the device.

"Ozpin, I found another survivor, young age, alone. Over" Was all she said.

"Another one? Get them to the Bullhead, and evevacuate immediately. We need to get out of here before the White Fang organize a counter strike force. We've already lost enough Hunters and Huntresess today. Over." The device responds.

"Got it. Over." She says and walked over to me and asked "Are you okay?"

I lay there shuddering from the immense cold, unable to move, unable to think. Seeing my unresponsiveness, she picked up her pace, sprinted over and picked me up. Carrying me in her arms, she began to run back to the village, which was rapidly being burned to a crisp. I can remember it so clearly: The stench of death hung heavy in the air, the wails of grieving familys, the never ending scent of burning wood and corpses, the toddlers waddling around calling for a parent who would never respond to them again. The sound of a Bullhead's engine revving up reached my ears and I instinctively curled up to try and alleviate some of the noise. The woman holds me tighter, and I curled up further, seeking warmth from within her. My long, snow white hair fell out of the hood of the cloak. The woman ran up the ramp and into to the ship. She tried to hand me over to some people in lab coats. My grip on her only tightened in fear of these newcomers.

"Hey, I am just going to make sure that you are not hurt." She said with a soothing voice that made me feel safe.

I let go of her and held on to one of the coated men's hands while the other did a check up. He asked me to do some strange things like open my mouth and flick my ears to name a few. I complied with him, wanting to be done, but when he asks me to tell him my name, but no matter how hard I tried, the words wouldn't come out of my mouth.

"It's okay kid, not every one can talk. If you would please lay down, we are going to look at you vocal cords. Just lie down and relax." The man said gently as he nudged me down on the bed gently.

I simply nodded and obeyed, while the other man takes out a scanner and ran a test using it over my throat. I heard a beeping noise, and they swiftly left the room. Shortly thereafter, they returned the room with the results. After a while of trying to listen to them, I started to feel drowsy, exhaustion washed over my body. Before my eyelids closed I got a glimpse of the lady from earlier cover me up with a blanket. I quickly sank into a deep sleep.

(Third person pov)

Glynda Goodwitch left the room shortly after covering the young Faunus with her cape. Of to the side of room entrance, stood Professor Ozpin, two mugs of coffee in hand.

"The doctors say that his vocal cords are frozen. He won't be able to talk for quite sometime. Poor boy lost his mother and home in one day." He said to Glynda, sympathy in his voice.

"Well what do you think we should do? He won't survive the Foster system. You know what they do to the fauns kids. He well die within the first week." She says to him blithely.

"I think you should adopt him. I believe that he can make a great hunter one day; With the right guidance, of course." He said bluntly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ozpin, do you realize what you are asking me to do? I can not take care of a child and be a huntress! Let's say I adopt him; What happens on the day I don't come home? What would that do to that kid. He has already lost one mother what would losing a second do to him? I refuse to put him through pyschologicsl trauma again, he's suffered enough already!" She said to Ozpin, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"He would be better off then before. And Glynda, I highly doubt that you will be dying any time soon. Go and sit with him, he will probably feel safer seeing a familiar face when he wakes up." He said encouragingly. Ozpin then left the area, leaving Glenda with a lot to consider on her mind.

She walked back into the room and sat in the chair next to the bed. The boys ears flick in his sleep. His tail dangles off the bed and sways gently. His faces twisted into different emotional expressions. First shock, then sadness, then desperation. And then, suddenly it was relieved, as she noticed he visibly relaxed. Glynda reached over and moved a strand of hair from his face.

Maybe I should adopt him. I can give him a better life then the Foster system can. Oh my Monty, they are red.She thought to herself.

(Zack's pov)

I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked around. My eyes landed on the woman sitting in the chair next to me. I sat there not knowing what to do.

"Hello young one. How are you feeling?" she asked me kindly.

I looked at her and try to say that I feel fine, but I can't. My mouth moved, but no sound came out. I looked at her questioningly and tapped my throat.

"Oh, my apologies. The doctor said that you won't be talking any time soon, because your vocal cords have frozen over. Can you write?" She asked while holding out a pen and note book.

I shook my head indicating no, and thought hard about how I could communicate with her.

"OK I'll just have to teach you sign language. You'll have to use it, untill you can talk again that is. Would you like to learn it?" She asked me in a motherly tone.

I nodded my head to indicate "Yes". I noted that she was giving me a strange look. Tilting my head to the right in a questioning way, she snapped out of whatever captivated her and said

"Oh sorry, it's just your eyes. They are just a rather unusual color. I think that they are a lovely shaded of red." She said with a reassuring smile.

"I want to ask you something." She said gently grabbing my hand.

I tilted my head again.

"I was wondering if you would let me adopt you?" She said looking me in the eyes.

I nodded my head like crazy.I may not know her all that well, but she is nice.That was all I wanted, I wanted a mother who stuck to her promises.

\--time skip--

It had been three days since I was adopted by my new mom, Glynda. I was still unable can't speak. Slowly, but surely, I eas getting better at sign language. I guess I was a fast learner. Mom is taking me to her place of work today. My Mother is a teacher at Beacon Academy, and I thought it was really cool. Fortunately, despite my muteness, she knew my name. I changed my name and took on my mom's last name as my own, so now I am Zack Goodwitch. My new life was just beginning. We walked off of the the bullhead and i removed the earmuffs on my ears so I can hear properly. To be completely Honest, I doubt they can make those thing a bit more quiet. I yanked on mom's sleeve to get her attention.

"Yes Zack what is it?" She asks.

(Mom what do you teach at the school?) I signed slowly as i try to remeber what she has taught me so far.

"Well, I teach combat tactics and help students work together as a team insted of going alone. This way, they learn the value and strengths of Team work, and synergies and strategies." Mom explained to me.

(So your job is very important for the students. I hope I can be a Hunter one day. Maybe I'll be in your class!) I signed slowly as we walk into the building.

Mom smiled as we entered a elevator. "Maybe one day, but for now lets work on getting well son. You are still hurt and I still have to enrole you in school."

We exited the elevator and entered what could be an office. Massive gears clicked into place, and the office had gears all around it. A man with silver white hair sat behind a desk sipping coffee.

"Ah Glynda, good to see you have the boy with you. How are you little one?" he asked kindly.

(mom who is this? is he family?) I signed to her.

"Just call him Uncle Oz Zack, you will be seeing him a lot" mom said looking at Uncle Oz.

"Yes i guess that would be appropriate." He agreed. "Now Glynda tell what are your plans for the students today." He says taking another sip for his cup.

(Mom, does that cup ever run out of coffee?) I ask looking amazed, the length of each sip was peculiarly long for how small the mug was.

"I have no idea son. Now, Ozpin, I plan on just having a day in the arena. no need to go out in the woods. I want to be able to keep an eye on my son here." She said, knowing how curious I get.

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neak. Ozpin nodded his aproval and we left the office. After an elevator ride and a five minute walk to mom's classroom the sound of students filled the air. Now, by this time I was already running around looking at all the cool gadgets and weapons that lined the arenas.

"Zack get over here and sit down. I need to teach and i dont need to causing trouble." she said sternly.

(Yes mother.) I reply my face showing that I am a little down trodden.

Mom sighed and hugged me. "Zack, I may sound strict at the moment but its for your safety. Okay?" she said smiling at me.

I nodded and saat down as the students began filling into the classroom. I saw few other Faunus but not many. Most of the class stared at me and mom sighed at this. my ears folded back when I heard that.Uh, oh this is gonna be awkward. I thought as mom looked at me and made a mostion for me to stand next to her.

"I might as well get this out of the way. Class this is Zack Goodwitch. He is my son, and he will be watching the class today. Now anyone care to demonstrate to my son what they can do?" She asked the class.

(MOM YOUR NOT GONNA HAVE ME FIGHT ARE YOU?!?!) I sine franticly.

"Calm down Zack you are not going to fight." She said looking down at me.

I sighed in relief and my ears drop back down. A student with what looks like cat ears looked over at me and raised her hand, questioningly.

"Yes Ms. Vanst?"

Mom asked

"Is your son mute?" she said, puzzled by my use of sign language.

"Not forever, fortunately his vocal chords are only temporarily damaged and are currently healing, so he is unable to speak. The Doctors said he might never speak, but I have faith he will." Mom says looking down at me as I rubbed the back of my neck.

After that... Well i dont know how to describe it. the fight was amazing but the rest of the day was dull. When we got home after school let out there was a package on the steps. It was from Uncle Oz. I should have just called him a wizard, that coffee mug of his still perplexed me.

In the box was two hand guns. Mom flipped her lid when she saw them. It was hilarious listening to her yell at him over the phone. Then, she told me not to repeat some of the words she said or she would put soap in my mouth. I shivered at the thought, having a cleaning product get shoved in your mouth didn't sound too great.

After dinner mom told me a story about why the moon was broken, after I asked her of course.

"A long time ago there was a kingdom that covered all the planets of the solar system. The capital was on the moon. All planets but Remnant, known at Tera at the time where a part of the kingdom." she started.

(Why wasn't Tera apart of the kingdom?) I asked.

"Because Tera was too divided at the time. Now, in a time of great peace the princess of the moon fell in love with a prince of one of the kingdoms of Tera. But he was betrothed to another. The prince loved the moon princess and when his betrothed found out. She was devastated. Her heart was filled with grief, so much so, that a Demon came to her and told her that killing the moon princess would solve her problem. The Demon also told her to do that she would need an army. That was how the Grimm came to be. The princess of Tera agreed to become the host of the demon, dooming herself to the darkest pits of hell for all eternity after her death. Her mind grew twisted and her body, mutated into horrific things. She attacked the moon kingdom and killed the princess and her court as well as the queen. The Terain prince killed himself to be with the one he loved. In her rage the Terain princess destroyed the moon all while dying herself. Goodnight my son." She ended the story abruptly as she sees im drifting off to sleep.

Curling up into a ball on my side i drift off to sleep. my dreams are centered around a girl with silver eyes.

 ** _-Hey fokes so this is the first of many chapters to my new but old story. look out for chapter two where our little zack will meet a new friend.-_**


End file.
